westgalaxyswarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bardock
Commander of the West Galaxy Soilders, Bardock Bardock is leader of the West Galaxy Warriors. He was saved from death by going back in time. He returned to present time but only at age 31. Saved by some people in the West Galaxy. Only to learn of trouble in their galaxy. After helping with some friends he had made like, Siobahn. He was a player when it came to women, and many of the women who fought beside him knew him in the bedroom as well. He had no plans on settling down, and though some women tried to get him to, most realized they were never going to be the only woman in his life, and that if they wanted to be in his life, they had to deal with the others and that it was never going to be more than sex for him. Bardock traveled to Earth to meet his son, Kakarot. He decided to use the crew he was building to make sure no matter what came that he could protect the west galaxy the way Goku protected the North. But while on Earth Bardock met a 22 year old woman, April. A human pyrokentic who's dna had been experimented on, allowing her to enter a super form that humans should not be able to enter, as well allow her to keep her youthfullness longer. Bardock fell for her right away but April saw him and the whole idea of love as nothing but a nusience. He tried and failed to win her heart before he left to return to the West Galaxy and to his commrades. Before he left he confronted April one last time. "Why don't you like me? You don't even know me?" He asked. "I know men, they play with you hearts, they say what you want to hear to get what they want. All men have ever wanted from me was sex. And I'm tiered of it, so you can just quit it now. I not interested in some one night stand, just some prick who only wants to get laid." She said glaring at him. Bardock looked at her shocked. "Are you denying that you are like that? Do you think you are different? Do you love the women you sleep with?" She asked at his shocked expression pushing harder. His face saddened a bit. "I never led them to believe it was more than sex. I never gave them hopes of a relationship I had to dash later." he paused as her narrowed jade eyes fixed on him. "I have slept with a lot of women, for no reason other than sex. I like sex, hell I love it. But the women also know that it isn't love I hold for them.I would never lead a woman on, I don't want to hurt them. And maybe I don't love them, but I at least like them.... or something about them." He admitted. For the first time feeling ashamed of it. "Like I thought... you just aren't worth it." She said, about to turn. Bardock caught her wrist. "I'm not done." He said as she spun back around to face him. "I have... never felt this way about anyone before...." He blushed. "From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the missing part of me I didn't know was gone until I saw you. But the second you entered my life I felt like part of my soul was gone and yours was calling for me. We belong together, body, mind, and soul. I will forsake all others for you. And if you don't believe me, I'll do whatever you want to prove my love for you." His words caught her by surprise. But She could feel the truth in them. She left with Bardok that night to the West Galaxy bidding her home planet adeau. She would return only for visits. Bardock later has two daughters with April, Kree and Apria Personality: Strong, Stubborn, Ladiesman, player. Devoted to April and Kree. Spoils them. Amazing Leader, Cocky, Loyal. Rash, Hot headed. Trivia *survived Frieza's attack to be sent back in time *returned to present time, in the West Galaxy *He was only 31 when he returned *April was the first and only woman he fell in love with *He named his daughter *Due to his time travel he was the one who killed Chilled *Due to his time travel, and his bought with Chilled, Bardock was the first Super Saiyan.